Getting Married to your dreams
by Briionyy-Ransommm
Summary: Dedicated to- Mrs.Cullen-luvvvsTWILIGHT. Sequel to 'In their Dreams'; Trequel to 'Broken and Bleeding'. One shot. AH/ AU/ OOC Read and Review. I don't own Twilight and i never will. Last time i'm saying it.


**Here it is!!!**

Today was my wedding day. It was the day that I'd been waiting for, for years. Edward and I had been engaged for two years now and I couldn't wait to be his wife. I opened my eyes to the crisp Sunday morning and my stomach fluttered.  
"Bella?" I heard and I opened my eyes to see Alice and… Emmett?  
"Yes?" I whispered groggily and Emmett chuckled.  
"Come on Ankle Rapist, time to get up" he chuckled as he flung me out of bed. I sighed.  
"Emmett, seriously we came up with ankle rape in junior year, you think you'd be sick of it by now" I smiled but he just gave me a look that told me otherwise.  
"How can I be sick of it Bells, I'm _allowed _to where ankle socks now" he said and I chuckled quietly. Everyone else had gotten into the habit of Bella too because of Edward.  
"Good point Emmett" I smiled and flung myself out of bed. I got a head rush and swayed into Emmett's chest.  
"Easy Bella, we wouldn't want you fainting on your wedding day" Alice chided and just those words sent chills down my spine. My cheeks heated up and Emmett laughed.  
"Just the mention of your wedding makes you think of your honeymoon ay Bella?" Emmett winked and I blushed even darker. Edward and I hadn't given ourselves to each other yet. We were saving that for tonight. My heart beat sped up as I thought about this because I was so nervous.  
"Shut up Emmett, you're making her blush" Alice scowled and smacked him on the arm.  
"I'm just saying. Plus, Edward been giddy all morning" he said and shrugged and I stared at him.  
"What time is it?" I said breathlessly and he looked behind him.  
"Nearly 11" he said nonchalantly and my eyes widened.  
"ALICE WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP BEFORE NOW! I ONLY HAVE 4 HOURS UNTIL THE CEREMONY" I screeched and she giggled a stream of musical notes.  
"I will have you ready in plenty of time Bella" she smiled and I instantly relaxed.  
"Emmett, go and help my brother. He's been freaking out for the past week" she instructed and Emmett gave her the soldier salute before leaving the room. And then I heard his jeep driving off. I turned back to Alice and she had tears gleaming her crystal blue eyes.  
"I'm so happy for you" she whispered and embraced me in a tight hug.

Alice spent the next three hours getting me ready and finally I slipped my dress on. It was an elegant cream bodice with beaded embroidery and a corseted back. The skirt flowed easily down to the ground and trailed behind me. Even on the shelf; the dress took my breath away. I looked in the mirror and my breath caught. The girl in the mirror couldn't possibly be me. She was just as elegant as the dress; only her eyes matched mine. She had Smokey eyes and a shimmer of blush. Her mascara was slick and her lips were glossy and plump. She had happy eyes that gleamed with excitement and anticipation.  
"Alice," I breathed and she smiled, "Alice, I'm beautiful" I whispered and then I heard my father's voice.  
"Yes you do Isabella" Charlie whispered. He hadn't gotten the gist of the whole 'Bella' thing. I turned on my heel- which was dangerously high for me- and walked briskly over to him.  
"Daddy" I whispered as tears studded my tear ducts.  
"You look so beautiful. I'm sorry your mum isn't here" he whispered. Renee hadn't wanted anything to do with me after she found out I had psychiatric problems. I still had the dreams and so did Edward; we just hoped our kids wouldn't have to go through the constant torture of being mentally ill. Just the thought of having children with Edward made my stomach quiver.  
"Bella, it's time to go" Alice whispered. I looked over at the clock and it was 2:30. My eyes widened and I tried to leg it out of the room but Charlie caught hold of my waist.  
"Easy Isabella, we wouldn't want you tripping just before your wedding" he said sternly and I blushed.  
"Sorry Dad" I whispered.

We made our way to the Cullen's house. My breathing sped as we went up the driveway. Every tree was strewn with fairy lights that were twinkling all though it was still daylight,  
"Alice" I marveled, "It's so beautiful" I whispered and she giggled. For the first time today, I saw what she was wearing. She'd picked out her dress and it was an elegant gold colour strapless dress that went down to the floor with a brown sash under the breasts.  
"You look so gorgeous" I smiled and her eyes danced with joy.  
"So do you Bella" she whispered and I heard Charlie talk.

"Sorry Dad?" I asked and he turned to me and exhaled sharply.  
"We're here" he whispered and I looked up and saw the house that was the Cullens. I got out of the car in a huge hurry and walked up the porch steps of the house. Charlie came and got my arm whilst Alice stood in front of me. I heard the bridal march start and my heart stuttered as the doors opened.  
"Follow ten seconds after me Bella" Alice whispered and then started walking. I counted in my head. I was up to five when Charlie talked to me.  
"You ready Isabella?" he asked and I turned to him.  
"More than ever" I whispered and then, it was time. I walked slowly; in time with Charlie. When I turned the corner; I saw the smiling face of the most beautiful man in the world. He mouthed the words 'you look beautiful' and I felt my heart flutter.

When I eventually made it to the end, I took Edward's hands in mine. And then, my dream repeated itself; only this time; it was real.

"Edward, I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever. I will hold you and care for you through good times and bad; through sickness and in health, until death do us part. I take you as my lawfully wedded husband; best friend; and soul mate" I whispered as I slid the ring onto his finger. He looked as though he was about to burst into tears. He took my ring from the cushion and read out the vows that he's created and that I was yet to hear.  
"Bella, my love. Every day with you is like a new beginning to my life. Every smile that breaks across your face brightens my day more than a million suns could ever dream of. Your love is more than enough for this man to live on and I know that forever, I will love you. Please take this ring, as a token of my love for you and to show you, that each day; each fleeting moment, it is you that I am thinking of. Through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, I take you as my lawfully wedded wife, lover and heart" he whispered and I choked on a sob. It was so beautiful. He smiled at me and I held him close.

The reception was wonderful but I was eager to get on with my honeymoon. I know it wasn't logical to get married at twenty one, but when you were so in love you could barely stand it; oyu knew it was the right thing. Edward excused himself from the table and I turned to Angela and Alice who were my bride's maids.  
"You look so beautiful Bella" Alice whispered and Angela nodded. I told them both how gorgeous they looked and everything suddenly went quiet.  
"I'd like to dedicate this to my beautiful wife" I heard a velvet voice announce and I turned to looked at the stage where; sure enough; Edward was standing at the microphone. He turned and nodded to the guys behind him and then, an unfamiliar melody started to play.  
"You inspired this one beautiful" he whispered and I blushed. When he started to sing, I melted away.

"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

He rushed down to me and I kissed him with all the passion I could muster.  
"I can't believe you actually wrote that" I whispered.  
"It came to me in a dream a few years ago" he whispered and I smiled.  
"I know; I had the same one" I smiled and he kissed me again.

The rest of the reception passed and I couldn't wait until later. Edward and I were sitting alone now on the plane just gazing into each other's eyes.  
"I love you Mrs. Cullen" he whispered and my heart soared.  
"I love you too Mr. Cullen" and with that, I leant forward and kissed him. Soon, I fell asleep in the arms of my husband.

"Bella?" I heard a velvet voice whisper and I smile.  
"Edward?" I mumbled and he chuckled.  
"Yes love, we're here" he whispered. What? We're here? As in at the terminal in France?  
"At the terminal?" I asked groggily and I opened my eyes to see a luxury room around me.  
"How did I get here?" I asked breathlessly and he smiled again.  
"I carried you beautiful girl" he whispered and leant forward to kiss me. I blushed and returned the kiss passionately.  
"Are you ready or do you want to wait?" Edward whispered once we finished kissing.  
"I'm ready" I said confidently and his eyes lit up just a fraction more. He was positively beaming.

"I love you Bella" he whispered and then… It happened. I gasped as he discovered parts of me I never knew existed and the way he put so much love inside me. The way his skin felt on mine and the way I witnessed him cry from the amount of love involved in that tiny, pleasurable act.

Later, we were encircled in each other's arms and he was playing absent mindedly with my hair.  
"I love you" I whispered as I put my hand up and wrapped it around his.  
"I love you too" he whispered and that was when I fell asleep in the arms of my husband.

**The end (:**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
